


good impression

by stephenssupreme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, IronStrange, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: Tony is determined to impress Stephen for once.





	good impression

**Author's Note:**

> look, it's 3am and i wanted to indulge myself in some good ironstrange content okay
> 
>  
> 
> | warning, words like p*ssy and c*nt are used in this fic in relation to a trans character

“Impress me then,” Strange hummed delightfully, his trembling fingers softly grazing over Tony’s bare chest, lingering across the scar where his arc reactor would have been. “You told me you were adventurous, right?”

 

Tony couldn't help but scoff, reaching for Stephen’s hand, holding it against him as he laughed to himself quietly. “Honestly, I was kinda hoping you’d bring the adventure, wizard boy. I mean, sure, I’ve tried different things but I have the feeling you--” He was silenced by Stephen’s lips against his own, kissing him pleasantly for a moment.

 

“Fine! Fine!” Tony said, giving in as he forced himself away from the kiss, not wanting to be upstaged by the sorcerer. “I have something to do with my suit, that'd be cool, right?”

 

“Depends on how you intend to use it,” quipped back Stephen, his eyebrow raised and his mind instantly running through all the possibilities. Maybe Tony liked to be covered up? Perhaps it was to do with being suspended in the air? Oh, Stephen liked the sound of that - it was something he could contribute to as well. Or maybe the suit stood there and recorded them? Not the sexiest idea but Stephen wasn't opposed to it at least.

 

Tony was soon grabbing two, thin looking bracelets from the side through and wrapping them around Stephen’s wrists. They looked like nothing at first; just your standard decorative accessories but with a click of Tony’s fingers, the  _ accessories  _ formed a metallic glove around Stephen’s hands and the sorcerer felt his hands being pulled back behind his head to be pinned against wall solely by the gloves. Lying there with just a thin pair of underwear on was revealing enough but now he was stuck there on Tony Stark’s bed, ensnared in Stark’s tech. Well, technically he could escape at any given moment but he thought he'd indulge Tony in his  _ tame _ fantasies.

 

“Now, to make my  _ impression _ ,” Tony couldn't help but lick his lips, gazing down at Stephen in such a compromising position. “Hey, wait, can you do that thing where you, you know, make your clothes--”

 

Before he could even finish, Stephen was smiling to himself, already performing the required mental spell to make his last item of clothing simply… “Disappear? Of course, darling.” God, the sorcerer was already wet, clearly all that foreplay down in the lab was worth it earlier. 

 

Dipping down to kiss along the inside of Stephen’s thighs,Tony glanced up at Stephen’s face before letting his gaze drift down eye level, Stephen’s pussy just mere centimetres away.

 

“Oh come on, Tony, you’re starting up all the foreplay again - I thought my grinding against your lap for god knows how long was enough?” Stephen may have been in a more submissive position than he was used to for now, but one thing for sure was that he always had the power in these situations. Tony would always do as he was asked in the end.

 

“Fuck you, I was trying to be nice.” Tony spread the man’s legs out wider as he rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh before he did what was expected of him, his tongue running up the pink lips of the sorcerer’s cunt, teasing him for a moment but soon enough his lips wrapped around his large clit, sucking on it generously. He couldn't help but dig his fingers into Stephen’s thighs,keeping himself anchored down there.

 

Letting his head relax back against the pillow, a shaky sigh left Stephen’s lips, Tony’s name on the tip of his tongue. The urge to moan out his lover’s name increased once he realised there was only one hand on his thigh now. The absence could only mean one thing. As soon as Tony parted pulled back to take a breath, his fingers made sure Stephen wasn't to be neglected. 

 

“Tony… Fuck me. I know that's what you want.” Stephen looked oddly composed when you took into consideration how sultry he was making his voice sound.

 

That didn't phase Stark though, he didn't rush himself, slowly fingering the man while his thumb rubbed against him. “I know you can't just read my mind like that, stop pretending. Wong told me telepathy was a spell you had to concentrate on immensely.”

 

“Wong  _ also _ told you that he thought that tracksuit looked good on you, remember?”

 

“Yeah, your point?”

 

“Well that was  _ clearly _ a lie so…” 

 

“Shut up!” Tony snapped, fingering Stephen much faster now, scissoring two fingers inside him. All he got out of the man, though, was a laugh, obviously hoping for that reaction from Tony. Stephen let Tony have his illusion of control for a while though, quite enjoying watching the man envy his own hands so much. 

  
  


“Okay, that's enough,” announced Stephen, his hands slipping free from the armoured gloves. Tony wanted to say something but he was in too much shock as to how Stephen got out so easy. He just managed to pull his hand back before he found himself pushed over onto his back, Stephen - or Stephen’s cunt to be more precise - now hovering over his face. “ _ Impress me _ ,” repeated Stephen, sinking down to sit on Tony’s face, one hand back leaning on Tony’s stomach, the other stroking the man’s hair.

 

This certainly turned the tables, yes, but Tony was more than pleased to eat him out, moaning out muffled words of praise and affection for the man above him. What  _ truly  _ took him by surprise though was the sensation of someone else sinking down onto his cock. 

“What the--!” He tried to push Stephen away from his face but the sorcerer kept himself there and gently ‘shush-ed’ the man before explaining.

 

“It's me. Both are me, one is just a spell but Tony… It's just you and me, okay.” He spoke calmly to reassure the man and thankfully it worked, Tony relaxing underneath him and actually rocking his hips up into the illusion that was fucking himself on him. Though honestly, at this point Tony wasn't sure which one was the real Stephen and really? He was too into it to care. 

 

The one that had been on his face, eventually moved away and flopped down beside him, and began to touch himself as he watched the second Stephen ride Tony. It soon became evident to Tony that the one beside him was still the  _ real _ Stephen though since whenever the sorcerer looked close to an orgasam, the illusion fucking himself on Tony was slightly disappear and come back again. The spell required concentration and Stephen was losing that with every fleeting second.

 

Wanting to fulfil his ‘impression’, Tony found himself hitting the illusion away, rolling over to hold Stephen in his arms and kiss him again, pulling him closer. Before long they were wrapped together in a hot bundle of limbs, Tony fucking him just like Stephen had predicted. It was much more… Intimate than they both expected, however. Tony’s hands gripping tightly on Stephen’s back while Stephen buried his red face by Tony’s neck, hiding the fact that he was seriously enjoying this on an emotional level instead of just a physical level like he usually played off.

 

“W-wait-- Can I--” Tony could feel himself about to cum but in the heat of the moment, he assumed they both forgot about a condom or anything like that.

 

“Of course you can, dumbass. Do you not think I thought this through?”

 

“Oh of course  _ you _ thought about my cum hours in advance,” Tony spluttered, tried his best not to laugh. He didn't want to be laughing while he came but yep, here he was.

 

“Days…” Stephen replied quietly, closing his eyes and relaxing his body as they came to an end, not making an attempt to remove himself from the other man’s embrace though.

 

“What?” Tony didn't quite catch what Strange was saying, tilting his head in such a way that he could look at Stephen properly this time he said it.

 

“ _ Days _ in advance…” It was all said in jest, Stephen already cracking a smile, knowing how Tony would react.

 

“Fuck, I hate you,” Tony groaned sarcastically, shoving a laughing Stephen away with a huff before he reeled him back so that they could spoon - Tony surprisingly being the big spoon despite being the smaller out of the two. Turned out, Stephen - the grumpy, uptight master of the mystic arts - was a sucker for a good cuddle. Who’d have known?

 


End file.
